vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Temari
|-|Part 1= |-|Part 2= |-|Blank Period= |-|New Era= Summary Temari Nara is a member of Sunagakure's Kazekage clan and the eldest of the Three Sand Siblings. She played a major role in the fourth great ninja war alongside her siblings. After the war she married Shikamaru Nara, she also became a member of Konohagakure's Nara clan and emigrated to the village. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 8-B, Low 7-C with strongest attacks | 7-C Name: Temari Nara Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: 15-16 (Part I) | 19-20 (Part II) Classification: Human, Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Air Manipulation, Chakra Manipulation, Flight (Can glide in the air with her fan), Summoning (Can summon a weasel to aid her in battle), Surface Scaling (Can adhere to walls or walk on water), Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Scales to Choji Akimichi, who destroyed a boulder with his attacks. Fought Shikamaru, who rivals Choji in power, and won) | City Block level, Small Town level+ with strongest attacks (Defeated Cursed-Mark II Tayuya in a fight) | Town level (Should be equal to Jonin-class shinobi in terms of power. Is roughly equal in power to her brother, Kankuro) Speed: Supersonic (Should be at least as fast as Naruto in the Land of Waves Arc) | At least Hypersonic, Hypersonic+ with her fan (Deflected Tayuya's sound-based Genjutsu with her fan) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Kankuro) Lifting Strength: Class 10 | At least Class 10 | Class G Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Small Town Class+ | Town Class Durability: Large Building level (Withstood hits from Shikamaru Nara's explosives with no problem) | Small Town level+ (Withstood hits from the Sound Four) | Town level (Scales to Kankuro) Stamina: Very high, as she can fight for hours non-stop against high-level opponents without getting winded. Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with wind attacks. Standard Equipment: Her giant folding fan. Intelligence: Fairly high. Weaknesses: Nothing Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Great Sickle Weasel Technique: By freely manipulating the gale brought forth by her Giant Folding Fan, the many air currents collide and create vacuum pockets. The person enveloped by this gale is assaulted by countless invisible blades. * Wind Release: Cast Net: Using her Giant Folding Fan, Temari, along with two others, creates multiple narrow currents of wind that form a large net of sorts. * Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique: Using her chakra or a ninja tool she is able to manipulate or create an external source of wind, that she can use to create one to several blades of wind, which are capable of slicing through their target with ease. Key: Chunin Exams | Sasuke Recovery Mission | Post-Timeskip Gallery File:Temari over Years.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Air Users Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Fan Users Category:Flight Users Category:Married Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users